


No Place But Here

by DC (UnknownUnseenUnheard), UnknownUnseenUnheard



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Just fluff okay, M/M, thats all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUnseenUnheard/pseuds/DC, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUnseenUnheard/pseuds/UnknownUnseenUnheard
Summary: Kon comes how to find his two boyfriends curled up in bed, and there’s no sight he’d rather see
Relationships: Bart Allen/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Bart Allen/Tim Drake, Bart Allen/Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 3
Kudos: 140





	No Place But Here

Holding Bart in his arms while the other slept was honest to god one of Tim’s favorite activities. The Speedster was rarely calm. Always active, always doing this or that. Always moving, never stopping.

The only time this wasnt the case... Was when he was sleeping.

Sleep wasn’t something that came easy to Bart.

He had trouble sleeping. Which Tim understood. He had trouble sleeping himself before he had even put on the Robin suit, never mind now with the added nightmares that came with hero work.

But, one of the few places Bart felt safe enough to close his eyes and rest... Was in Tim’s arms. Right here, nested in Tim’s embrace. Bart’s head laid on Tim’s breast, eyes fluttered close, a but of drool falling out of his mouth which should have been gross except Tim found it ridiculously endearing. 

Bart’s floofy hair was in his face which should have been annoying but Tim did like the smell, even if he wouldn't admit that to Bart.

Instead, Tim just help Bart in his arms, letting a happy sigh leave his lips because holding Bart made him happy and made him feel whole and content. Right here, Tim was happy. And, right here, Tim could sleep.

So, in the arms of the hyperactive Speedster Tim loved with all his heart, he closed his eyes, and let himself fall asleep.  
  


* * *

By the time Kon got back, exhausted from his mission, both of his boyfriends were passed out on the bed. Making sure not to make a noise, the Super began to take off his equipment.

Hm. Should he shower? Tim would complain about the smell, even if he just made the sweat fall off. Kon could cheat like that With his tactile telekinesis because it really was all purpose, but Tim would adamantly tell him it was not working and to shower anyways which. Well. Fair -

Looking down at the two of them, though, Kon couldnt help but smile. Both were passed out. Bart’s tongue had lolled out of his mouth and Tim was letting out a slight snore. 

They were both clutching to each other, arms and legs tangled together. 

Kon was so lucky to have them. He was so lucky to even know them. He was so lucky to love them, and to be loved back. They were all he wanted, all he needed. This? This right here? This is what made saving the world worth it, at the end of the day, hands down.

Kon trailed a hand softly through Bart’s hair, and smiled.

Yeah. He was lucky. And in love. And woudlnt trade it for the world.

A flickering motion drew Kon’s eyes up. As expected, Tim’s eyes had fluttered open, but only barely.

“... Kon?” Tim spoke, voice drowsy.

“Shh...” Kon whispered, planting a soft kiss on Tim’s forehead. Tim sighed, closing his eyes as a smile splayed itself across his lips. “Go back to sleep, sweetheart. I’ll be back.”

Tim frowned, eye opening to a sliver to squint at him. “Promise?”

Kon responded by leaning down, pressing their foreheads together. “Always.”

Tim let out another noise of content. Kon pulled back, and watched as Tim pulled Bart in closer, burying his face in Bart’s hair. A ridiculously sappy smile fell over Kon’s face, because these two were just. Just so goddamn cute, and they never failed to make his heart skip a beat.

Kon left, but he wasn’t gone for long. Within a few minutes, he was back, cuddling up to the two of them. It was a bit messy, with three people in bed, but they made it work, even if they all did usually end up waking with splayed limbs here and there.

No place Kon would rather be.  
  



End file.
